1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a tabbed nameplate on a ring apparatus and a method of moving nameplates from one location to another. In example embodiments the tabbed nameplate on a ring apparatus may temporarily retain nameplates in an orderly fashion and may be configured to facilitate removal of a nameplate body from a release liner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nameplates are generally used to display information. Some nameplates, for example, are used to identify a piece of equipment. Other nameplates are used to identify persons. Yet other nameplates are used to identify rooms.
Nameplates are often produced in large volumes and are usually transported from one location to another for installation. To simplify installation, the nameplates are often provided in a box in a predetermined order. A drawback of using a box, however, is the risk the ordered nameplates may become disordered during transport. For example, when a box is used, there is chance the box may be bumped or jolted and the nameplates therein may be moved around. As another example, the box may be dropped and the nameplates may simply scatter on the ground. Thus, even if nameplates in a box are arranged in a particular order, there is still a chance the nameplates may become disordered during transport.